


He venido a matarte

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Es que no se cansaba de ir todas las madrugadas por lo mismo sin tener un resultado positivo? Milo cerró los ojos y suspiró de una manera muy sonora con la intención de ser oído por el intruso, quien para esas alturas ya prácticamente no era un invasor sino alguien más de la casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He venido a matarte

Los pasos retumbaron en la inmensidad del Templo. Sin prisa y sin pausa llegó hasta la sala principal de Escorpio con la imperiosa necesidad de desprenderse de la pesada armadura. La cual prácticamente ya no tenía un uso, o al menos él no se la daba. 

No porque en el mundo hubiese paz o porque él ya no fuese útil para las misiones, simplemente que con el tiempo había dejado de darle importancia a todo lo que significaba la Orden. Y la armadura no era más que un símbolo de lo que una vez fue o de lo que en verdad quiso ser. 

Odiaba lo que era, no por lo que era sino por lo que en realidad no era. 

Ante los demás era conocido como Milo de Escorpio, un aguerrido Santo de Athena, orgulloso, temperamental, honesto y leal. 

Había cosas que las personas desconocían del verdadero Milo, cosas que hasta él mismo ignoraba. Hasta sus más allegados, aquellos Santos que combatieron a su lado, aquellos jóvenes con los que entrenó y compartió su infancia no sabían. No conocían el lado oscuro. 

Lo cierto es que todos los humanos tienen un lado siniestro. Algunos los ocultan, otros los ignoran, otros se los niegan, pero está, presente, inalterable, porque en esencia los humanos son egoístas, siempre dominados por sus egos. 

Pero lo que le molestaba a Milo, si es que se podía decir que realmente lo abrumaba, era notar que todos veían en él sentimientos que no albergaba, ideales que no poseía, aunque una vez quiso creer en ello. 

Luego de quitarse la ropa, con solo un pantalón azul de tela se dejó caer, boca abajo, sobre el enorme colchón de dos plazas y se quedo allí, inmóvil, intentando no pensar en nada, intentando al menos detener la catarata de pensamientos. 

Nuevamente, en la quietud y el silencio de la noche, sintió esa respiración tan particular. 

Otra vez, allí... ¿Es que no se cansaba de ir todas las madrugadas por lo mismo sin tener un resultado positivo? Milo cerró los ojos y suspiró de una manera muy sonora con la intención de ser oído por el intruso, quien para esas alturas ya prácticamente no era un invasor sino alguien más de la casa. 

La sombra observó los gestos del hombre echado sobre la cama, notó que a diferencia de otras noches permitió ser espiado, sin importunarle demasiado su presencia. O sí, solo que esta vez no lo manifestó abiertamente. 

¿Cuántos minutos más iban a estar jugando a ese juego? Cansado de ello, Escorpio se sentó en la cama y vociferó al aire, porque aunque sabía que no estaba sólo no podía estar seguro de la ubicación del otro. Nunca lo estaba. 

—¿A qué se debe semejante honor? —sarcástico, Milo sonrió apenas—No todas las noches un Juez del Inframundo va a visitar a un viejo enemigo.   
—Nosotros nunca fuimos enemigos —corrigió el invitado con tono pausado y tranquilo—. No de forma directa.   
—¿A qué has venido hoy? —preguntó desganado dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama. 

Entreabrió la boca, pero antes de hablar sonrió. Milo estaba más elocuente que de costumbre y menos intolerable que en el último tiempo. Quizás sí, esa noche iba a ser distinta. El juez lo supo, pudo olerlo en el aire viciado de humedad y verlo en los ojos apagados del Santo de Athena. 

—He venido a matarte. 

La sonora risa de Milo se escuchó desde Aries hasta Piscis. Minos quedó embelesado con la imagen del rubio abriendo la boca y estirando la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar escapar ese sonido tan penetrante. 

—Ven aquí, donde pueda verte —pidió Escorpio, no tenía sentido hacer acotación al respecto. 

Giffon salió de su escondite y con lentitud se situó debajo de la única luz encendida. 

—Te ves más cansado que ayer —comentó el Juez despreocupadamente.   
—¿Y cómo puedes verme con todo ese cabello en el rostro? —bromeó, pero ninguno de los dos se largó a reír.   
—Muy gracioso.

Se produjo un silencio tan pronunciado e incómodo que se podía escuchar a las cigarras en los árboles anunciando que la inminente mañana sería muy calurosa. 

—Sí... —soltó Milo perdiendo la mirada—Hoy estoy más cansado que ayer —el tono de su voz fue de pura resignación—¿Has venido a ver lo cansado que estoy? Ya puedes irte entonces. 

Lo estaba echando, pero supo que no se iría tan fácilmente, no hasta que la débil luz del amanecer irrumpiese apenas por las rendijas de la ventana. 

—Ya te dije a que he venido —contradijo el intruso caminando hasta donde el Santo se encontraba. 

Milo se incorporó en la cama, algo nervioso, más bien perturbado. No por miedo, no le temía a ese Juez en particular; nunca lo supo a ciencia cierta, pero de una extraña y retorcida manera ese hombre le daba paz. Aun así no dejaba de causarle un remolino de sensaciones ambiguas, las mismas lograban ponerlo atento, expectante a cada paso y movimiento de su invitado. 

—Bueno, pero hoy particularmente quiero estar solo. Si no le molesta, señor Juez...   
—Mientes. Si a ti no te gusta estar solo. 

Las pupilas del rubio bailotearon inquietas, eran esas acotaciones las que lo sacaban de sus casillas y rompían todos sus esquemas. 

—Ah... ¿Sí?... —cuestionó con sorna—¿Y qué más sabes? —curioseó, incapaz de mantener una coherente conversación con el otro, quien no tuvo mejor idea que sentarse en la cama, a su lado, erizándole los pelos de la nuca.   
—Sé que hay muchas cosas de las que te arrepientes, sé que has cometido crímenes, que has pecado, que has lastimado...   
—¿Y eso? ¿Qué humano no lo hace?   
—Pero a ti te pesa... —remarcó Minos—. El recuerdo de ese joven... —meditó lo que decía—en realidad era un niño…

Escorpio se movió con inquietud la cama y escondió nuevamente la mirada intentando mantenerse sereno, o por lo menos evitando revelar su creciente nerviosismo. 

—Eso a ti no te incumbe...   
—¿Cómo se llamaba? —ignoró a su compañero aun sabiendo que lo estaba importunando. Pero quería demostrarle que aun sabiendo la verdad pensaba llevárselo—Valentine, ¿no? 

El rubio nada contestó, la imagen de ese niño golpeó su mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había hecho daño? ¿Por qué no controló sus impulsos? ¿Cómo volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar lo sucedido? Tan pequeño, tan inocente. En su interior Milo sabía que aunque eso fuese posible, volver el tiempo atrás, quizás... solo quizás de todos modos le hubiese hecho daño, porque en su momento necesitó hacerlo. 

—Todo eso lo sabes por Lune —espetó el Santo entre dientes—. ¿Hay algo que sepas sin su mugroso libro de los pecados? 

Minos asintió débilmente, elevó una mano para posar los huesudos dedos sobre la mejilla enrojecida por la ira del Escorpión. Apenas lo tocó, muy superficialmente, aun así el dueño de aquel Templo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, anunciando que estaba vivo por lo menos. 

—Sé que lloras todas las noches. Que no te gusta estar solo, aunque tú te empecinas en estarlo. Sé lo que en verdad escondes detrás de esa sonrisa falsa, sé lo que piensas cuando alguien nombra algunas de tus virtudes. Conozco tus temores, tu culpa... —realizó una breve pausa para fijar la vista en los ojos de su compañero—Sé que estas cansado... de todo y de todos. 

Griffon aprovechó la turbación del otro para guardar silencio, sonrió de medio lado y al ver que no recibiría acotación al respecto continuó, poniéndose de pie. 

—Será mejor que me vaya.   
—¡No! —exclamó tomando con desesperación la mano del Juez, pero al segundo siguiente lo soltó y guardó compostura—Nunca te vas tan temprano —carraspeó forzosamente. 

Nada dijo, supo que esa sería la reacción del Santo, lo conocía lo suficiente, por lo menos había aprendido mucho de él en ese último año. 

—¿Qué tienes que hacer? —cuestionó con ironía—¿Te quedan almas por torturar? —Ante el mutismo del intruso intentó convencerlo de otra forma—Si has venido a matarme ¿por qué no lo haces?   
—No es tan sencillo, Milo de Escorpio. 

Minos suspiró de cansancio, la primera vez, en tanto tiempo que el juez manifestaba de alguna manera su sentir. 

—No podré seguir viniendo.   
—¡Entonces mátame! —exigió al ver que esas palabras eran una afirmación de lo que estaba intuyendo. El tiempo se agotaba, cada vez más. 

Griffon negó con la cabeza. 

—A pesar de todo lo que piensas sobre ti mismo, a pesar de tus crímenes como Santo, a pesar de tus pecados carnales... no dejas de ser un humano promedio. 

Milo, confundido, frunció la frente. Simplemente un poco perdido, ya que durante ese tiempo aprendió a reconocer palabras en la mirada del Juez, a descifrar sus silencios y buscarle el verdadero significado a todo lo dicho. 

—¿Por qué? —susurró el Santo escondiendo la mirada para evitar ser descubierto con las defensas bajas.   
—Aunque tú me sigas... —negó con la cabeza—no tiene sentido —balbuceó—. No compartiríamos el mismo camino, no así. 

Escorpio escondió la cabeza entre las piernas encogidas, como si fuera un niño temeroso. No podía creer lo que estaba entendiendo, siempre pensó que su lugar, una vez muerto, sería el Inframundo, no solo por todos los asesinatos en nombre de una Diosa, que aunque fuesen con un fin no dejaban de ser una excusa para cometer crímenes, sino por aquellos errores cometidos que eran irreversibles. 

Sin embargo el rubio no pudo comprender a lo que realmente se refirió Minos. Analizando la conversación se le escapó dicho pensamiento. 

—No soy buena persona... no lo soy.   
—Te equivocas —contradijo Griffon—; en esencia lo eres. Todos cometemos errores ¿no?   
—¿Ahora me vendrás con una clase de filosofía barata? No es momento —se molestó. ¿Quién era ese Juez para hablar sobre lo correcto o incorrecto?   
—Quiero hacerte entender que tú en el fondo eres un ser humano con buenos sentimientos; porque si realmente no lo fueras, no te estarías lamentando por aquello que hiciste.   
—No tiene nada que ver, eso se llama culpa, remordimiento... Y sentir eso no te convierte en una buena persona.   
—Tal vez. —Minos guardó silencio, pero continuó hablando al ver la mirada insistente de Escorpio sobre su persona—Aun así, por muy mala persona que tú te consideres, no tienes las puertas abiertas del Inframundo. Punto final.   
—¿Esto es un “adiós”, entonces?  
—Eso dependerá de ti. 

Por un instante los ojos del Espectro brillaron con extraña refulgencia, el Santo de Athena se perdió en su inmensidad, nuevamente absorto, sin poder esta vez adivinar el juego de Minos. 

—Si has venido a matarme durante 365 noches… ¿por qué hoy no lo haces? 

Griffon exhaló el aire con exageración, harto de no poder hacerle ver la realidad. 

—No es la intención el problema, sino la manera de hacerlo.  
—Dime de qué manera, entonces —. Milo se incorporó decidido sobre la cama—Dímelo, dime que tengo que hacer —exigió comenzando a sentir la adrenalina—. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.   
—Hay solo una forma para que tú puedas seguir mi camino —Griffon sonrió extasiado al ver que por fin el otro comenzaba a comprenderlo, tomó entre las manos el rostro moreno del griego y acercó los labios, sin embargo se detuvo antes de llegar a la boca de su compañero, respiró su aliento y lo soltó.   
—Lo haré. —Los ojos de Milo se aguaron un instante.   
—¿Estás seguro? No hay marcha atrás.   
—Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida.   
—Entonces... —Griffon le traspasó la lengua por el labio inferior, saboreando el momento—quítate la ropa. 

Milo frunció la frente y realizó una mueca graciosa con los labios. Aquello había sonado más que provocativo, además de innecesario, pero como un autómata lo hizo. Minos se fue del cuarto yendo al baño, donde con parsimonia se encargó de llenar la tina con suficiente agua tibia. 

Cuando el Juez volteó se encontró con el griego exhibiendo sin pudor su masculina desnudez, bajo el marco de la puerta Milo lo observó con neutralidad para luego caminar hasta donde el otro se encontraba de cuclillas. 

Servicialmente Minos extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ingresar a la bañera, pero Escorpio lo rechazó. Se sentó en ella y cerró los ojos, relajándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

Lo observo con una tenue, apenas perceptible sonrisa.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —y le cedió una máquina de afeitar que reposaba inquieta, si no fuera un objeto inanimado, sobre el borde de la misma tina. 

Milo se acomodó, dejó que la cabeza descansara sobre el respaldo para sentir como el agua tibia humedecía sus bucles pegándolos en la espalda. Observó su propio cabello flotando en la superficie y decidió hundir todo el cuerpo. 

Minos se sentó en el borde sin dejar de observarlo, podía verlo a través del agua cristalina con los ojos bien abiertos.

Todo se veía tan distinto desde el fondo, el juez era un espejismo borroso y sus manos, cuya derecha sostenía la llave para el Inframundo, parecían lejanas, no ser suyas. 

Volvió a la superficie para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y ante la mirada insistente del otro el Santo se observó la muñeca izquierda. Cerró el puño y lo volvió a abrir, varias veces, hasta que el río de venas se volvió más visible a través de su morena piel. 

Minos suspiró de placer cuando el filo tomó contacto con el cuerpo del Santo. Aquello, en vez de ser doloroso fue para Milo extrañamente placentero: ver su propia sangre, la que tantas veces había derramado en combate, correr con prisa por su brazo hasta gotear en el agua, tiñéndola poco a poco.

Le tocó el turno a la otra muñeca, un corte transversal -perpendicular al crecimiento de la vena- haría difícil la tarea de volver a coser, si es que alguien podría llegar a imaginar lo que en ese momento ocurría en el Templo de Escorpio. 

Cuando terminó el trabajo con la templanza que nunca había tenido, dejó que sus brazos se sumergiesen en el agua turbia. La tibieza de la misma le producía una sensación de alivio en la comezón de las muñecas, el rojo carmesí era tan incontrolable que en pocos segundos se sintió en el aire, flotando. Se acomodó mejor con la intención de cerrar los ojos y dormir. Dormir por siempre... pero no quiso hacerlo aún, se quedó observando al juez, intentando decirle con la mirada lo que su boca no podía: “Lo hice, ¿pensabas que no lo iba a hacer?” 

Lo que una vez fue Milo de Escorpio, lo que una vez quiso ser en realidad o lo que los demás creyeron de él, ya no importaba. Nunca nadie iba a conocer la verdad ahora, aunque solo un Juez se la rebuscó para percibirla. 

Minos depositó en los labios del antiguo Santo de Athena un superficial beso, sellando así un pacto tan personal que solo ellos dos lograban comprenderlo; tomó la muñeca izquierda para elevarla sobre el agua y besó la palma abierta de la mano, la cual ya no tenía peso, ni control. 

Con la lengua ascendió por la misma saboreando la sangre hasta llegar a su cuello y nuevamente a la boca, pero siguió camino, cuesta arriba y le besó los párpados, ahora por fin cerrados para siempre. 

Había ido a matar al Santo de Escorpio. 

Había cumplido con su palabra.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =)


End file.
